Aching
by kickurass
Summary: Andrea is beaten by her father when her brother Brian saves her. She runs away form him and finds a new crew(Toretto). She goes to Miami to find her bro. Lance follows then and takes up an Verone as an accomplice. They want revenge. First fic. Hope u like
1. Prologue: part 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fic. I bet quite a few of you out there know who I am, from reveiwing yours. Dark Wolrd Spirit. Here it is. Are you happy now? Hope you enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I own none of the caracters of TFATF or 2F2F. I only own what I create.

Andrea watched as the blood rolled from her nose and dropped on the floor. She was trying to focus her mind on something other then the constant pain and cracking in her ribs. He would do this often, kick her in the same spot over and over again before he found a new spot.  
  
She remembered the day it had started. It was about a year ago, on her mother's birthday. Her brother Brian had said he was going to take them all out to eat. He said he had exciting news to tell them.  
  
Dinner had been wonderful. He had ordered steaks for them all and a special side of shrimp for their mother.  
  
"Everyone, I have great news," he began, "I'm not going to be a cop."  
  
"What?" his father asked in awe.  
  
"In fact I'm not going to college at all. I'm going to be a mechanic." Brian replied.  
  
Andrea could see the face of her father turn red with anger. He demanded they all leave right away and that Brian never call or speak to them again.  
  
When they arrived at home, Andrea ran straight to her room.She could hear her mother and father fighting in the living room. She decided to crack the door open and peer through. That was one of the worst mistakes of her life. Her father delivered a hard blow to her mother's face. Now she lie on the floor, knocked out. Then he lookd over and saw Andrea peering out the door. An evil grin crossed his face and he moved his way towards her.   
  
She took the first blow and every other one after that. The night ended with her father passed out on the living room floor and Andrea making her way upstairs. She was broken, beaten, and raped..   
  
Every night for a year would end that way. At first it was only when her mother was gone, but soon it wouldn't matter. Either way her mother knew, and either way she did nothing to stop it.  
  
Andrea could tell he was getting tired. Now it would be time to go into the bedroom. He would start to move his hands around her, trying to decide what to do first.   
  
Downstairs, she could hear the door open. It couldn't be her mother because he was still knocked out in the floor. She could hear a man swearing loudly. He must have seen her mother. She could hear his Converse All Star shoes running up the stairs and down the hall to the room she was in with her father. It was Brian! She knew it was Brian! It was finally over!

Did you enjoy? Yes it is Brian from the movies for any who ask. Hope oyu like. I already know what to do for chapter two, but in the third chap I don't know wether she should run away or not. Please reveiw and leave me your ideas. I you don't think she should run away (she would run away from Brian) then what should I do, don't get mad if I use your ideas. Thanks. pleeeeeeeeez reveiw.


	2. Prolouge:Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Fast and The Furious or 2Fast 2Furious, I only own what I create  
  
Prolouge :Part 2  
  
Brian stood almost frozen, unknown of what to do.His eyes were darting back and forth form Andrea and their father. Andrea just lay on the bed, a look of sheer terror on her face. Her father at the foot of the bed, looking bewildered. it was all too obvious to Brian what had been going on. Then their father started beating Andrea again. She could tell he was geting scared.  
  
"STOP!", Brian screamed.  
  
"What are you gonna do,boy. Huh? Are ya gonna hit me?" his father teased. Many things raced through Brian's mind. He knew he had to get his sister out of there.mHe did something he nver thought he would do. He hit his father. His father fell, and then got right back up. Brian braced himself for a blow from his father but didn't get one. Instead he just stood there and stared. he didn't even blink, just staredAndrea's eyes darted back and forth between the two. She felt nothing but terror. Then Brian realized that it was his chance to get Andra to safety. He picked her up and started to carry her away.   
  
"NO!" their father screamed and he started to chare them but Brian stepped out of the way and he ran into the wall. He hit his head and passe dout on the floor  
  
Brian carried Andrea down the steps. Downstairs, their mother was sitting in the armchair, watching tham leave. Brian was angry  
  
" You knew about this didb't you?' He asked, his voice full of rage.  
  
"Yes, but what could I have done?" she asked  
  
"You could have called me, or the police."Brian replied  
  
"Well if you had become a police officer, I wouldn't of had to." she yelled now furious.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you blameing this on me?" Brian asked even more furious.  
  
"STOP!" It was the first hting Andrea had bothered to say all night. They both looked at her. Brian picked her back up and left, not looking back at their mother. He had to get her to the hospital.  
  
While Brian was in the waiting room, h tought about what his mother said. His mother was right, it was his fault. Now he owed something to his siter. SHe needed him. He knew what he needed to do. he couldn't abandon her. He had to protect her.He decided he had to go back to college to be a cop.  
  
****

**Hey. Hope you liked the second chapter. i've decided I'm not going on until I get at least five reviews. I'd like to clarify some things now. This chapter and the last one were both set before the movies, not after. The next one will be set after the second movie. thanks to the reveiwers, and turn your friends onto my story. Thanx to Princess Hermoine. Hope we can put the past behind us and get along. Cheerthis95, your very supportive. Thank you to you all. L8er. sorry about the typos.  
  
Kickurass**


	3. chapter one

**Hey everyone. This is set after the movies. Enjoy**  
  
Chapter one- Searching  
  
Mia awoke with groggy eyes, to the sound of her alarm clock. It was time for her to get up. She slowly got out of bed and worked her way to the shower. There wasn't much hot water left. Everyone must already be up. She could hear rustling downstairs, I twas the boys turn to cook breakfast. She hoped Vince and Jesse wouldn't burn it this time. Mybe Andrea was helping them. She didn't want to eat burnt breakfast.  
  
It had been about a year since the trucks heists. Mia found out avout what had happenedbetween Dom and Brian after it was on the news the same night that Dom hadn't come home. She had thought that maybe Brian really had loved her. Then about six months later. Mia found out that they had caught Brian, and he took the wrap for the trucks and everything else, as well as the murder of Johnny Tran. She had also found out that he had done a job for the police and all the charges had been dropped. By then Dom, Letty, and Leon had been off the hook. That's why they let Vince out of prison, because Brian had taken the wrap. mia had been trying to get a hold of her brother but she couldn't find him. She knew he was in Baja, but couldn't find a way to get a hold of him.   
  
After Vince got out of the hospial, they took him into police custody. He went to court and was convicted for the heists. He was in only a few months before Brian took the wrap and he was released.He still has limited mobility in his arm. Jesse barely survived, but managed to pulltrough after about two months in the hospital. Then he still had frequent doctor visits to go to. He still every once in a while had problems breating, due to being shot in the chest three times. Mia wouldn't let him race because she didn't want him to get too excited. Mia had quit school. There wasn't ehough time for it. She had to take extra care of the boys now. She has them to work at the shop, while Mia works at the store. Andrea goes back and forth. About after Brian took the wrap, Andrea came into town. She was looking for someone, but no one knew who. She had mentioned once it was her brother, but that was it. She still didn't know the whole story about the heists, cause no one liked to talk about it. She only knew that Dom was in Mexico with a couple other members of the team. Her and Jesse had been dateing ever since she got here.   
  
After Mia got out of the shower, she could hear comotion downstairs. It sounded like someone was here. She got dressed as quick as she could, because she knew she recognized the orange Supra in the driveway.

**I know, short chapter. Thanks all for the reveiws. I got way more than five, pleez keep reveiwing. Special thanks to lowryderbabe69, princess hermoine, and cheerthis95. I am just like numberous others, a reveiw junkie. And one thing, if you don't like my story, then don't flame me. I didn't get my name for nothin. I will track you down, and you will regret flamin me, and will never falme anyone ever again. I guarantee that. thanks 2 evry1. l8er**

**Kickurass**


	4. u must read!

Im sorry to all my readers that i havnt updated yet and i still wont b able to n e time soon. im fighting a hard battle against my self harm. I just quit last night and im gonna b having a hard time for a while Im sorry i cant update yet but im working on it. Well Email me if u got n e ideas. i could use some help getting goin. good bye readers. I love u all. Dana if ur reading this then hi. :-D Timmy loves u mucho mucho. Snarkle. And u were right he is the best. Call me! lol. 


End file.
